Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of gathering and providing content and information. For example, mobile devices may now help plan routes (e.g., with global positioning system (GPS) navigation systems) to help associated users meet at specific locations, or organize instant crowds at specific locations for marketing events. In addition, applications are being developed specifically for mobile devices, and services also exist to provide mobile device users with more suitable content and information. Nonetheless, generating content and information collaboratively, is not usually done with consideration to the convenience of users. As such, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to making collaborative content and information generation fit into the routines of device users.